London
London is an ancient city in Britain. It was capital of the Kingdom of England and, later, of all of Britain. London in In the Presence of Mine Enemies London was occupied by German forces following the British defeat in World War II. By 2010, it was the center of the pro-Nazi government ruled by the British Union of Fascists, party founded by Oswald Mosley in the 1930s. The harsh reparations imposed by the Germans and partisan uprisings which would only be completely crushed by 1970 left substantial parts of the city in perpetual ruin. Most of the important buildings, including Big Ben, Parliament, Buckingham Palace, etc., were destroyed during the fighting and never rebuilt. Much of London was destroyed by dive bombers and panzers, and during the last-ditch resistance by Winston Churchill and his supporters during the Second World War. The 2010 the annual meeting place of the BUF saw initial rumblings against the German Reich, as Charlie Lynton became party leader by quorum rather than by appointment. More mundanely, London was also the site of the annual meeting of the Medieval English Association, attended by scholars from all over the Reich. London in Ruled Britannia London was occupied by Spanish forces supporting Queen Isabella and King Albert from 1588 to 1598. It was in London that Sir William Cecil's plot to overthrow the Hapsburg monarchs and restore Queen Elizabeth was hatched. Notable sights include the Tower of London, the Globe Theater, St Paul's Cathedral, and the Southwark bear-bating arena. In 1898, with the impending death of Spain's King Philip II, English nationalists, led by Cecil, set forth a plan to overthrow Spanish rule. William Shakespeare was commissioned to write a play designed to inspire the citizens of London to rise up and cast the Spanish out. The play, Boudicca, was a complete success, as the crowds in attendance quickly saw the parallels between the Roman oppression presented in the play and their own situation. The mob took the streets, and quickly escalated from a riot into a revolution, as the Londoners overcame the regiment of Spanish soldiers and freed Elizabeth from the Tower. London in Worldwar London is the capital of Britain. It was bombed heavily by German forces in World War II. After the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Earth in 1942, London hosted several strategy meetings for representatives of the governments of the Big Five. In 1943-44, the Race invaded Britain, landing two columns: one north of London, the other south. The hope was that these columns would be able to beseige and starve London and thus force Britain out of the war. Prime Minister Winston Churchill had warned of dire consequences to the invading forces, but was ignored. Churchill made good his warning by using chemical weapons and poison gas against the invading Lizards. The Race had never conceived of such a weapon, and were completely unprepared for it. The sheer horror of chemical weapons, coupled with the stubborn resistence average Londoners put up against but both columns forced the Race to retreat. After the war, England became economically dependent upon the Greater German Reich. London became a difficult place to live for Jews. London London London London London